Deities and Mortals
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: "Izanami belongs in the realm of gods." The deity said. "She belongs here," Saizo growled. This man gave him the feeling something bad was about to happen. SaizoIsanami *summary may change*


**Deities and Mortals**

**Summary**** – "Izanami belongs in the realm of gods." The deity said. "She belongs here," Saizo growled. This man gave him the feeling something bad was about to happen. SaizoIsanami**

**I originally had this idea as a one-shot, but I figured I could expand it into a few chapters, though I'm uncertain how long it will be. But I hope you enjoy regardless.**

…

…D.a.M…

…

Something about this man rubbed them the wrong way. His presence was suffocating with each passing moment. Apprehension filled the pits of their bellies, uncertain of his motives.

Every one of Yukimura's Braves sat in the spacious room gathered around their current guest, who sat in front of the dark haired Sanada with a calm and expressionless face, the hot tea the page brought remained untouched before him. "I would like to speak with you alone," his deep voice broke through the still silence, dark blue eyes locking with the lord of Ueda. He wasn't horrible looking with a tan complexion and long black hair kept in a neat ponytail. The man – who introduced himself as Izanagi – held himself proudly.

The instant he stepped foot within the castle and set his sight on a certain dark haired Iga ninja his eyes narrowed. Ever attentive to his surroundings, Saizo immediately sent him one of his own with an irritated scowl twisting his lips, his stance poised to strike like a coiled cobra ready to spring forth. As quickly as Izanagi's glare was on the Brave they fell upon a small blue haired woman at his side, currently standing slightly behind him as if he were shielding her from whatever was to befall the peaceful tranquility of their home. Deep blue locked with gold. Isanami gasped loudly when Kakei lead the newcomer passed them to meet Yukimura, a wave of something stirring inside her soul once their eyes met. A feeling she couldn't place but was one of familiarity. Somehow…

"Isanami," Saizo said upon hearing her startled intake of breath, those ever penetrating and observing green orbs of his on her. Much to his surprise she didn't seem to hear him call her, her main focus was staring at the retreating man's back with an astonished look on her face. His lips turned into a frown tearing his attention away from his annoying charge to glare at the man who made his gut churn with unease.

Yukimura pulled the pipe from his lips and tapped its contents into the small cup of water before refilling it with a small pinch of tobacco between his fingers and bending over to relight it on the hot coal of his tray. He didn't miss the brief glance the man sent Isanami discreetly. Not to mention it was slightly entertaining witnessing some of his hero's reaction of clenching their fists, or faces twisting or eyes narrow dangerously at his visitor. However it was Saizo who made his aggravation the most obvious. In comparison to when he first met Kakei and even when he and Sasuke had their disagreements his detest for Izanagi, for whatever reason it was, soared to new heights. The young woman in question, however, was completely lost in her thoughts and totally oblivious to the obvious topic their conversation was sure to turn. Sitting up straight Lord Yukimura gestured to each of his Braves.

It was the shuffling of movement around Isanami that pulled her from her stupor. Large golden orbs blinked, looking around before she pushed herself up.

"I'm staying," everyone in the room was startled with their leaders' announcement. Besides Saizo, Rokuro didn't move. The Brave dared the old man and their guest to say otherwise.

Was it sad that the Sanada had already anticipated Saizo's reaction? Besides, if his hunch was right about Isanami being the topic of Izanagi's visit he had every reason to be in the room. Light is meant to keep the darkness under submission and the only way Saizo could do that is to have as much information as he can about the situation.

The priestess stared at her favorite dark haired ninja for several long moments, flinching when Ana gently placed her hands on her shoulders giving her a small reassuring smile and steered the young female toward the door. Her admiration for him made it hard for her to leave his side, even if it was only for a moment. His strong presence always suppressed the dark intentions deep inside her and to be away from the source scared her greatly. Both women disappeared around the corner with Benmaru and Seikai speaking of things to do while they waited, attempting to distract their sister from her depression.

Sasuke glanced at the Iga shinobi aware of the tension between him and Izanagi. This man gave the leader of the Koga ninja bad vibes and he would be lying if he said he was comfortable with Yukimura being alone with him—even if Rokuro was present. However when Saizo spoke up the feeling lightened only slightly, but he knew enough that he would take action if the master was threatened. Apparently Saizo felt the heavy weight of his scrutinizing stare and met the amber eyes of his rival. Both men poured their pride into their glare but there was always unspoken trust and respect they gave each other and now there was a brief convey of those thoughts between them. Reluctantly the door was slid shut, muffling the voices of the others from the room, some were louder than others.

Izanagi spared Saizo an uninterested look, appearing undisturbed with his attendance. "I presume you are aware of what I wish to discuss?" he said deeply.

"Aa," Yukimura replied, sipping on his tea, "I have an idea what this is about, or rather _who_," his brown eyes glazing over.

Nearly a minute passed before the next words were spoken.

"Then you know Izanami cannot stay here."

His words stirred the three men. This man was aware of _what _she was. Yukimura knew it was about her, as it usually was, but didn't think his knowledge extended that far. While Rokuro and his master remained more composed, Saizo scowled, making his thoughts known. "Who are you to decide where she belongs?"

Both young men glared at their opposition, feeling an immense dislike for the other in the open. "Izanami is a goddess and belongs with her kin, not to remain among mortals." The way the man spat the word about mortals told them he was disgusted by the mere thought of humans and deities in the same realm. "We are of the same kin. She will return with me."

"No, she won't," the Brave of Light growled dangerously. Izanagi was angering him very quickly. After being on protection detail for so long, at least that's what it felt like; jumping to Isanami's defense came naturally. It felt so ingrained into his being now that there wasn't any thought to doing the opposite. He recalled Ana once telling him that he was searching for something, someone to protect. At first her words were absurd. Then when Ieyasu Tokugawa was trying to claim the power she held, but didn't know she _was_, he found out how true the blonde kunoichi had been about his quest. Now someone was threatening to take that away…take _her_ away. Whether it was a god or not he wouldn't let that happen.

"Have you considered that she may not want to stay here?" Izanagi inquired as his blue eyes boring into Saizo's dark green ones. Satisfaction filled his belly when he saw the ninja's jaw clench and in his peripheral vision he noticed his fists clench in his lap.

The smug tug of the deity's lips with his lack of response made Saizo furious. His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was clasping them. He always figured Isanami wanted to stay with him with the way she clung to his side nearly every moment of each day and he honestly didn't think that changed. Recently however, she hadn't verbally expressed it, but she still followed him around.

Yukimura exhaled smoke from his lips. This news was indeed troubling and he could tell Saizo was greatly disturbed by it as well. Isanami was the centerpiece of this gathering of people in Ueda. Her absence would disrupt the balance. Also, she unwittingly brought peace to Saizo these last few weeks and the old man was wondering if he even noticed. "Aa, but Isanami is quite at home here." He said, interrupting both young men and gaining their attention. "The choice is hers whether she wishes to remain in Ueda or return to the heavens."

"I would like to speak with her." Izanagi said, before adding with a glance to Saizo, "Privately."

The atmosphere of the room turned ten degrees colder. Every lingering moment with this man intensified Saizo's suspicion.

"Very well."

"Old man!" Saizo exclaimed. "You can't just agree to this!"

Deep brown eyes shifted to the Brave, "Aa, but Saizo, we can't make decisions for her." His attention turned to the mage. "Rokuro, bring Isanami here."

The page was momentarily still, surprised by his masters quick decision, "Yes," and left to do his bidding. Saizo felt his stomach constrict painfully, one that caused dread to course through his veins…

…

…D.a.M…

…

Once Rokuro opened the door and the blue haired priestess stepped through her larger golden eyes scanned over each man before falling upon her dark haired guardian who sat with crossed arms and seemed unbothered by anything. Unfortunately she was unaware of his inner turmoil.

Moments later his dark eyes opened and shifted over to her. In an instant he was on his feet and taking long strides toward her. His lips were twisting in a frown and in mere seconds he walked passed her without so much as a glance and disappeared down the hall.

"Saizo…" she murmured. A large masculine hand ruffled the top of her head. "Yukimura!" she exclaimed, startled. Her disappointment with the ninja's behavior was obvious. Messy brown hair fell in the old man's equally dark pools and his lips in a small smile.

"Izanagi wants to speak with you," he said, "everyone will be outside when you both finish." With those parting words the shoji screen door closed, echoing through the nearly empty room.

Something about this man fueled the unease she felt when he first arrived. It was a familiar sensation but at the same time it felt completely alien. His blue orbs remained fixated on her lack of movement although they looked at her with a gentle look, one that greatly confused her. "Please," he spoke gesturing to the padded cushion for her to sit on, "have a seat."

Isanami took slow calculated steps and lowered herself to her knees, staring at him with guarded eyes.

"Do you remember me, Izanami?" he asked lowly. She blinked and slowly shook her head. He was surprisingly patient with her. "My name is Izanagi and we were…" Izanagi paused to search for the right words, "friends, before you entered this world."

The priestess stiffened with wide golden eyes feeling very insecure without any of her friends with her. _'Saizo…'_

"You belong in the world of gods, Izanami. Not in the realm of mortals." Izanagi said.

"I want to stay here," was her immediate reply. The idea of leaving her friends didn't sit well with her. Ana became an older sister to her. Once not long ago the busty blonde betrayed them and it nearly broke her heart. After Hanzo and his companions attacked in an attempt to gain the Kushimitama from Isanami's possession, Ana returned. Understandingly she was cautious, treading lightly on the crippled bonds of her previous actions. Jinpachi was the only one who wasn't—for the most part—feeling bitter. Isanami was quick to with her arms wide open and ready to forgive. Saizo put her past actions in the past, recalling that Ana was manipulated because she believed she was fighting to regain something that was important to her. Now that Ana was back they were closer than before.

All of her friends were great but the one she felt for the most was her Brave of Light. He thought of her as nothing but a nuisance but that never put her down. However, Izanagi's words made her heart constrict painfully. Not long ago she thought she should leave so she wasn't a burden. She always had to be protected and at first she didn't think it was a bother to her friends…but now she couldn't help but wonder. Were they just putting on a face?

The silent occupant was well aware of her inner struggle. "Gods and men aren't meant to dwell in the same realm. That is why there is heaven and earth. You don't belong here. Izanami, your friends know this but spared your feelings. You are different, nothing can change that." He saw the damage his words were causing, continuing his onslaught of verbal attacks. "In the end, everything you've ever know here is not real."

Water gathered at the corner of her eyes, blinding her. A large un-calloused hand wiped her tears and instantly she flinched away from his touch. The man retracted his arm so it was resting at his side. Izanagi watched her for a minute. "I'll give you three days."

Her tearful golden orbs stared widely at him. "Three days should give you enough time to think this over. Remember, you are not the same as your friends and I don't want to see you cry over them." With that he dismissed himself, leaving the distraught priestess alone to silently question everything.

…

…D.a.M…

…

Several of the Braves were anxious, some more than others. They tried to calm themselves by making small talk; however, even their conversations became hushed to low voices that wouldn't be heard by any eavesdroppers.

It was a beautiful day to sit outside full with singing birds, a few of which gathered near Sasuke, along with Amaharu and his two owl friends. Yukimura reclined on the porches ledge with a few of his subordinates around him. In a corner a distance away, Kamanosuke grumbled to himself. Once again that girl was everyone's concern, and as usual, that always had Saizo distracted.

Said ninja stood the closest to Isanami's location, leaning beside the open door with crossed arms and closed eyes. His muscles were taut with tension. He hadn't moved since he and the old man vacated the room. The chatter around him was tuned out as his sole concentration was on that room. Unfortunately he couldn't hear a darn thing. He was, however, the first to hear the door slide open and watched as their guest walked out. Izanagi stopped near the group gathered just outside to announce to Yukimura he was leaving. Saizo turned and strode down the hallway in long strides.

Whether or not he was oblivious to Izanagi's glare he remained unfazed, but then again he didn't care. Right now he had to see of what condition his charge was left in.

…

…D.a.M…

…

**There, done! This is my second Brave 10 fic, though this one is a multi-chapter story rather than a one-shot, but I don't know how long it will be.**

**A few things, I'm sure you noticed the switching of "Isanami" and "Izanami", which, Izanami is the goddess so Izanagi calls her by her goddess name.**

**I did research, or what I could to find out about Izanami and Izanagi, who are married siblings – as gross as that is – are the main god and goddess who created the island of Japan. But I couldn't find anything about Izanami being the goddess of "death and destruction" like she is in the anime, so anything else in this story may be exaggerated to fit this fic.**

**Anyway, please review. It may take a while for me to update because I still don't have much of the middle of the story planned though I know where I want it to go.**


End file.
